On the First Day of Christmas
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou/KyouxYuki / Sequel to "Trick or Treat." Kyou sets out to give the happy couple a present for the holidays, but they also have something to give him. R for mansmexings.


Title: On the First Day of Christmas My Kitten Gave to Me...

Author: Keir

Rating: R for the mansmexings

The Gist of Things: Sequel to "Trick or Treat." Kyou sets out to give the happy couple a present, but they also have something to give him.

A/N: hurrrrr, titles. 8D Not in time for Chrismahanakwanzayule, but oh well. I spent a few weeks at my parents' house over the holidays. I took my laptop so I could work on this story and try to get it up in time (haha, get it up in time~), but like a sillyface I forgot my power cord so that wasn't happening. I'm more than a little annoyed at this story; it's long but I feel it's too rushed, but hopefully it still has the tiniest bit of goodness in it. Hope everyone had a good break/holiday time! :)

Also, I _know_ someone requested another HxYxK threesome from me, but seeing as FF Net decided to nomnomnom my PMs, I can't remember who asked. Please forgive me~

* * *

><p>Kyou crossed his arms beneath his head as he stared up at the darkening sky; the stars were just beginning to come out, little glowing white dots burning in the blue-black. It was cold out at night now—his breath formed nebulous white puffs before his mouth then dissipated just as quickly—but that didn't sway him from spending time on the roof. It was a sanctuary that he tended to frequent even more of late.<p>

Everything was so confusing lately, since the...incident on Halloween, Yuki and Haru had approached him several times with their offer since then—which the ox infuriatingly referred to as "adopting a kitten." He had rebuffed them every time.

Well, almost every time. Once Yuki had come to talk to him, and then somehow he had ended up being kissed, the rat's tongue in his mouth, and it had tasted so good. He had quickly fallen under Yuki's spell, but as the other boy had been pushing him down on the bed he had snapped out of it. He had hastily retreated from his own room before it could go any further.

Haru was a different beast. One moment he would be smiling pleasantly, keeping his distance, and the next he would somehow surprise Kyou, catching him off guard. The ox would stick his hand in the cat's back pocket, sneak up behind him and blow in his ear, and he couldn't help but get hard. Kyou never knew when to expect things like that to occur and it made him jumpy.

And most of all, it made him feel guilty. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex with both the other males—and he had definitely liked it—but somehow he felt like he was causing them to cheat on each other.

Which was absurd, of course! They had come to _him_. How was it his fault if they made moves on him? On top of that, he was bothered that the pair had been head-over-heels inseparably, _incessantly_ gaga over each other; so how was it that they were suddenly interested in him?

He had to stop thinking about it; he had thought about it entirely too much lately and it would likely make him go mad.

Christmas was fast approaching and he had decided to buy presents this year, but holiday shopping was harder than it seemed. It took weeks to decide on what to get for everyone; he even grudgingly bought something for Shigure. There was only one person he was still having trouble figuring out.

What did you buy for your (previous?) arch nemesis? Haru had been easy. He was like a magpie: anything shiny and he was pleased. But the rat was sort of a mystery. He wanted to delight both of them.

Kyou blushed at that thought, but he couldn't deny the truth of it. He shifted and sat up, flexed fingers that were going stiff with cold. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye at the treeline. A white shape drifted out of the darkness, materializing into Hatsuharu in his favourite trench coat. The ox looked up and smiled, raising a hand in a wave. The cat raised his own hand in return. The boy on the ground lingered a moment before passing out of sight.

Kyou bit his lip. Maybe he had an idea for what to get Yuki now.

–

Hatsuharu climbed the stairs with restrained excitement. Yuki was still inundated with school meetings so he wasn't at home, but that wasn't why he had come. There had been a note in his locker, a curious thing. It had been in what he deduced was Kyou's sloppy handwriting and the note was just as abrupt as the cat.

_Meet me in Yuki's room.  
>-Kyou<em>

He had contemplated telling Yuki, but he was curious, and it might come to nothing. Then again, it might very well come to something, which was exactly what he was hoping would happen. Imagine the look on Yuki's face if he were to come home and find his boyfriend balls-deep inside Kyou on the rat's own bed. The very thought got his blood pumping.

And yet he was getting ahead of himself. He knocked lightly at the familiar bedroom door and then let himself in.

The ox caught his breath. Red flower petals were strewn across Yuki's usually pristine-made bed. Strands of lights hung around the room, bright white and sparkling. Hatsuharu blinked; he hadn't expected anything like this. It seemed very...feminine for the cat.

"Kyou?" He took a few steps into the room, finally noticed the mistletoe hanging above the bed. This was definitely...interesting. He barely heard the creak of a floorboard, began to turn, but not in time.

Everything went black.

When he came to, the mistletoe was above him. He stared up at it in calm contemplation. He sensed movement nearby; he turned his head and stared at the other boy. "Kyou."

"Haru." The cat looked harried.

Hatsuharu tugged at his bonds experimentally. His hands were cuffed wide to the corners of the bed; his legs had received similar treatment. He raised a brow at his own nudity. "Well. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose it will still be nice. Why don't you slip out of those clothes?"

Kyou scowled at him grumpily. "This isn't for you."

Hatsuharu smirked. "If you wanted to get frisky, kitten, all you had to do was ask."

"It's not for me either," the cat ground out as he set up a few candles and lit them. "And _don't_ call me 'kitten'!"

"For Yuki?" The orange-haired boy glanced his way but remained tight-lipped. "That's so sweet." Hatsuharu really meant it; he could tell that the cat had put a lot of thought into this.

Though he really could wish he wasn't tied up. The soft light was shining in cinnamon locks and the ox wanted to bury his nose in them a breathe in the scent of the cat.

Kyou was standing over him now, a long length of shining red ribbon in his hands. The cat mumbled something under his breath and then those hands were on the ox. Hatsuharu made a pleased sound and pushed against the touch, delighted by the cat's scandalized blush. The other boy finished tying the ribbon around the ox's torso hastily.

"I think it would be nicer tied a little lower, don't you?" He chuckled devilishly at Kyou's appalled stare at his hard state. Honestly, how could the cat not expect him to react with those hands touching bare skin? "Why don't you take those clothes off, kitten?" Kyou scowled at him then turned away, patience obviously fraying; the ox wasn't deterred in the least. "No? That's all right; I haven't forgotten what you look like naked," he purred. The cat whipped around, eyes a fiery blaze. Hatsuharu met the gaze steadily, own eyes dark with lust. "I haven't forgotten that nice tight ass either."

Kyou bristled, flushing angrily. "Shut up!"

The ox had to suppress a smirk; riling the cat up was just too much fun. What an interesting thought: what would it be like to have the cat all riled up, a little spitfire in bed? Hatsuharu wouldn't mind a few cat scratches. "Do you still use a dildo when you masturbate, Kyou?"

"I said shut up!"

"I just want to please you, kitten." Grey eyes stared into crimson. "I want to touch you and taste you." The cat blushed deeply. "I want to find out what drives you wild," the ox persuaded, voice low and deep. "I want to make you cum. I know you want it, dream about it, masturbate to it."

"Stop..."

Hatsuharu flicked the tip of his tongue over his lip, sensing the weakening of his lover's will. "I'll do anything you want. All you have to do is unlock these cuffs, my little kitten." He knew it was the wrong choice of words as the flushed heat on those tan cheeks brought on by his charm turned into the that of fury.

"_Fucking cow!_" the cat snarled viciously, humiliated that he had almost fallen under the ox's bewitching sway. "I am not your 'kitten'!" Yuki's warning words that you couldn't ignore the younger boy's demands echoed through his mind. He had almost fallen for it, but not quite.

Hatsuharu thought for certain that the other boy was going to strike him. He was not, however, expecting something to be stuffed into his mouth. He knew the surprise probably registered on his face as the cat snorted at him. He was forced to watch in silence as the jittery cinnamon-haired boy finished lighting the candles. Every once in a while ruby eyes would glance over at him; Hatsuharu met every gaze and it only seemed to make the cat more on edge. Finally Kyou leaned over and wrote something quick, left the note on the desk, then hurried out of the room.

Hatsuharu stared up at the mistletoe and resigned himself to waiting.

–

Yuki loosened his tie as he made his way up the stairs, a small frown tipping down the corner of his mouth. He had briefly run into Kyou as he had come in the front door; the other boy had seemed fidgety and had just been putting on his jacket. The rat had greeted him pleasantly enough but the cat wouldn't even meet his eyes and all he had said was a gruff "Merry Christmas" before leaving.

Yuki sighed. Lately Kyou was even more reticent and harsh than usual; had they pushed him too hard? That seemed likely, though that had not been their intent. Every time they tried to speak to the cat together, he would flee, and Yuki thought for sure that if they tried talking to him separately then it would be less intimidating, but that hadn't worked out so far either. Today marked the first day of winter break, though, and he was sure that there would be plenty of time to bring Kyou around. He was just unwinding the tie from around his neck when he opened his bedroom door.

"Haru!" He couldn't suppress the undignified cry of surprise that flew from his lips. The rat stared, eyes wide. There lay his boyfriend, spread out and tied down naked on his bed. It took his mind a moment to recover from the shock. "What's going on?" The ox was staring at him intently and he couldn't tell whether those grey eyes conveyed anger or lust. Hatsuharu broke the stare momentarily, eyes flicking over to the desk.

Yuki followed the glance to a bright red card. Intrigued, the rat crossed to his desk and picked it up. Inside was Kyou's cramped, sloppy handwriting; it was easily recognizable.

_Yuki-  
>I didn't know what else to get you for Christmas. I hope you like this.<br>-Kyou_

The grey-haired boy felt his heart thump and his cheeks grow hot. He looked up from the card and really took in the scenery of his room: the lights, the candles, the rose petals...and one very naked Haru. Kyou had done all of this for him?

A growl brought him out of his reverie. The ox was still staring at him, and he was definitely impatient now. Yuki crossed to sit on the edge of the bed and gently worked the material that had been stuffed in the ox's mouth out. "Better?"

"Aa."

"So Kyou did all of this?"

"He tricked me," the bound boy grumbled.

Yuki raised a brow. "Oh?" Hatsuharu looked as sour as he had ever seen him.

"He left me a note to meet him here. I thought I was going to get laid." The ox frowned. "He tricked me," he repeated.

Yuki felt the smile grow on his face and then the laughter began to bubble up. His boyfriend stared up at him with a look of complete disapproval. "I'm sorry. It's just... It wouldn't be the first time a man got in trouble by following his...instincts."

He fingered the shining silken ribbon tied around the ox's torso. "This is all so...romantic," the rat murmured. "I really didn't expect this from Kyou."

"Untie me and we can go give him our personal thanks," the ox growled.

Yuki raised his brow again; Hatsuharu's eyes were like black pools. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the other boy looked like he was on the verge of going Black. "You're really riled up, aren't you?" His fingers traveled over pale chest. He bit his lip when the ox growled again and yanked at his bonds.

"Don't you want to take Kyou with me?" Hatsuharu asked, voice gone deep. "Think about his mouth on you. All you have to do is let me go and I'll make sure he sucks your cock."

The grey-haired boy sucked in a breath, feeling his excitement rise, and very literally. A glance down the ox's body showed a similar state of hardness. Yuki stood, hesitated a moment before shedding his clothes. "I saw Kyou when I came home." He looked demurely over his shoulder and saw that he had the ox's full attention. Haru looked fully possessive and demanding now, and very, very hungry. "He looked good, but then he usually does. I would love to be inside him again." Yuki crawled onto the bed and came to rest between the ox's legs. "But when I saw Kyou, he was leaving. Besides..." The rat's hands slid up the inside of pale thighs. "I don't want to waste my Christmas present."

And Haru could do nothing but submit.

–

Kyou sighed in relief as he sank into the hot water, steam rising around him. His tense muscles began to relax. He had worried that he would run into the lovebirds when he returned home, but the house had been quiet and the rat's door had been shut.

The cat had taken himself to the dojo for a few hours. He couldn't fathom staying in the house while those two went at it; he already had to listen to them once in a while. Just the thought of it made his fists clench. Sometimes he swore they did it on purpose. Sometimes he had to relieve the pressure right then, biting a pillow to keep quiet while he pleasured himself to the sounds next door. He felt his member stirring at the thought.

The cat growled to himself. He was supposed to be relaxing and yet all he could think of was _that_! With a sigh he climbed from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. After draining the water he headed for his room. Maybe he would sit out on the roof for a bit and try to center himself.

He pushed damp hair out of his face, eyes darting to Yuki's door as he passed. His heart beat faster but the lights were still off and he heard nothing. Some emotion welled in his chest. Disappointment?

No, of course not! He scoffed out loud. That would be absolutely ridiculous! He bared his teeth at the door just to prove how much he meant it and hurried onward to his own room. He walked in, not bothering to hit the light, and kicked the door shut. He would change into something cozy, maybe his flannel pajama pants, and then...

The cat sensed that something was off—whether something was moved or there was a different scent in the air, he didn't know—but it was too late. He shouted in surprise as arms wrapped around him from behind and lifted him off his feet. Kyou struggled, wriggling against the grip on him.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you, _kitten_?"

The familiar voice in his ear made him stiffen. Haru. The ox must be trying to ambush him and get revenge. Kyou snarled. Well, he wasn't going to give up without a fight!

Hatsuharu certainly wasn't expecting the cat's head to snap backward; it connected with his cheekbone. "Shit!" He grunted in pain, arms tightening around his prey.

"Let go, dumbass!: Kyou continued to struggle. "Go back to bed with that damn rat!"

"I'll go to bed," the ox rumbled, "_your_ bed. And kitten, I am going to have my way with you."

A shiver ran through the cat's body at those words, a thrill of excitement. He could feel Hatsuharu's laughter vibrate through his body and his cheeks grew hot knowing that the ox had felt his tremor.

"You're with _Yuki_!" Kyou growled. "What the hell would he think if he saw you doing this!" He could feel the ox nuzzling his hair and the other boy's breath on his ear as he laughed again.

"Oh, kitten. Yuki wants this just as badly as I do."

Kyou made an undignified noise as another pair of strong hands grasped his legs. As they were lifted into the air his towel fell free and he felt vulnerable beyond a doubt. He continued to struggle as the two boys carried him over to his bed. To his horror, they began giving him the same treatment he had given Hatsuharu just a few hours before.

The ox chuckled as the cat grew tense and began to strain against their holds. It took them a few minutes to secure their feisty lover as he bucked and kicked but finally he was subdued. After he was lashed down, Yuki turned on the lights to better survey their handiwork.

The cat was breathing heavily from the exertion, sides heaving, and his ruby eyes were on fire. The rat had no doubt that if looks could kill he would at least be maimed. The cat's hands were tied securely to a bar in the headboard; broad leather bands were buckled around his thighs and calves, and between each thigh and calf cuff ran a short chain, ensuring that the cat's legs would stay bent at the knee.

"Let me go! Assholes!"

Hatsuharu smiled deviously. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it, _kitten_?"

Kyou snarled and tried to lunge, only succeeding at painfully abrading his wrists. Crimson eyes locked on violet. "Did that _fat cow_ put you up to this?"

"Actually, it was my idea." Yuki felt a little smile tug at his lips at that incredulous stare. "I really did enjoy my Christmas present. Thank you, Kyou." The cat's blush made him smile even more. "Honestly, I was hoping those nights Haru and I were together that you would hear us and just come over, but I guess we had to be a little more drastic."

Kyou opened and shut his mouth a few times, but sound refused to come out.

"What a stubborn little kitten. I really don't mind it this way, though," the ox said. "It gave us the chance to go through this little collection under your bed. I didn't realize just what a naughty kitten we had." The cat blanched as Hatsuharu snapped a pair of nipple clamps open and closed, one brow raised. "Kinky."

"Those came in a kit. I don't use them!"

"I saw." The ox picked up an empty plastic bag. "'Beginner's Kit to Bondage.' What a naughty boy."

Kyou felt heat rise up his neck. "I had to buy it for Yuki's present!"

"Mmm." The ox lifted up something else, a black vibrator, wiggling it back and forth. "And this? I'm disappointed that you want this instead of me."

"Who would ever want your dick?" the cat hissed.

"Well, that's a lie. I seem to recall you moaning like a little bitch last time I was inside you."

Kyou snarled, baring his teeth. "Fuck you!"

Hatsuharu smiled, looking up at Yuki. "You two are the perfect mix of salty and sweet." The rat rolled his eyes at that but smiled nevertheless. The ox suddenly smirked devilishly and leaned over to begin whispering in his boyfriend's ear, but his grey eyes stared into ruby.

The cat glared, doing his best to look menacing, but it was hard to do while naked and tied up. He tensed when the rat climbed onto the bed with him, yanking futilely at his bonds. Yuki's cool hands came to rest on his shins, pushing his legs apart, and despite his every effort to keep them closed, Yuki was stronger.

The rat laughed softly at the cat's petulant glare. "Haru wants to punish you, you know." Kyou bared his teeth at that. "But he has an odd sense of punishment."

Kyou tensed when the other boy moved, expecting him to do anything but what he actually did. He watched in consternation as the rat's head moved down, down, down. His heart beat faster in trepidation and he tried not to let it show. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off the ox's face. As soon as he got loose he would—

Kyou jolted and cried out. He yanked at his restraints hard enough to bruise his wrists; he would have thrashed if Yuki's hands hadn't been bracing his thighs. He felt it again, a tickling sensation on his skin, and then it was pressing at his anus. "What the hell!" he shouted, voice gone hoarse. All he could see was the top of Yuki's head.

Hatsuharu gave a sinful chuckle. "Feel good, kitten?" He watched in fascination as the cat's fists clenched and his back arched upward. The sight of his two lovers together had him rock hard and ready to join. He set one knee on the bed and swung the other leg over to straddle the cat's chest. "Yuki has always been good with his tongue," the ox murmured, enjoying watching the cat squirm, wide-eyed. "What I've been wondering is how good yours feels." He saw the cat's jaw clench, nostrils flaring. "I know how stubborn you are; it's something I love about you. I want you to let go right now, though. I know you want it."

Kyou scowled. He hated the way Haru looked so good, but mostly he hated that the other boy was right. The ox's erection was so close to his face and the rat's tongue prodding at his anus was making him more than horny. He twitched again as the tongue worked against his sphincter. He stared up at Hatsuharu, and let his mouth fall open.

The ox wasted no time with that sweet warmth exposed to him, pink tongue inviting, and those ruby eyes staring up at him with heat. He grasped the base of his cock, angling it down, and watched the head of it disappear between the cat's lips. He was immediately gratified by heat and an active tongue. The ox rocked up to rest his weight on his knees to provide a better slant; the cat seemed eager as he tried to get more. He began moving slowly, fucking Kyou's mouth. "Mm, yeah, just like that, kitten. You like my cock in your mouth?" He hissed as the cat bit him to show his displeasure, eyes staring up at him like burning coals. The ox smiled back, baring his teeth. "Just for that I'm going to make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

Yuki stared up at the ox's backside, wondering what one lover had done to the other to elicit such a threat. The cat had stopped fighting him, which made what he was doing much more easy and pleasant. Instead of forcing the tan thighs to stay parted, his hands moved down to part muscled cheeks, giving him easier access. He teased the puckered flesh first, tongue flicking lightly, and then he was pushing hard against it, working to get past that first ring of muscle. Kyou's hips squirmed but he was trying to move toward the pleasure, not away. Yuki heard his muffled moans and his boyfriend's murmured words of encouragement.

Eventually the first ring of muscle wore down to him and he was able to slip the tip of his tongue in; Kyou's moans grew louder, body tensing. Yuki grew excited at having the cat in his power. Surely he would finally give in to Haru and his advances.

The ox was trying to find the willpower to pull out of the cat's mouth. Kyou wasn't really focused on pleasuring him, tongue barely moving now, but just the sight of it and the vibrations of the other boy's moans were enough. Finally he brought himself to do it and the head glistened wet with saliva. Already he was eager to dive back into something hot.

The rat sat up when the ox shifted off their prey. He found his lips taken aggressively; his boyfriend was definitely excited. When they parted, stormy eyes were staring hard at him. "Are you still sure?" the ox murmured.

Yuki smiled. "Don't be too hard on him."

Hatsuharu smirked. "Go get ready." The ox let the rat move past him and took his place between the cat's thighs. Kyou looked uncomfortable now and had returned to trying to work his way out of his bonds. "You've been naughty, little kitty, but I'm still going to please you." He ran his hands down tan thighs. "Because I want you to crawl back begging for more." The cat stared back at him in contempt, saying nothing.

The younger boy moved forward into position. He steadied his cock in one hand, rubbing it teasingly up and down over his lover's anus. It took him a few attempts to penetrate but then he was sliding home, the other boy's body arching beneath him. Hatsuharu groaned in delight but the angle was a bit awkward; he grabbed a pillow, lifting Kyou's hips up and sliding it beneath to cant them.

He took a moment to survey his prize. A light blush graced Kyou's cheeks and his breathing was fast. He loved those perked little nipples and his beautiful tanned body. He leaned over, bracing his hands on the cat's shoulders. "Ready, kitten?"

Kyou snarled. "Do it, fat cow!" He tried to mask his nervousness and excitement. It was so wrong; he shouldn't feel this way about either of them. The ox and the rat loved each other; he could see it in the way they interacted.

It was just sex, that was all! Shameful, wonderful sex. He couldn't help it if they came to him. He was completely blameless! And why shouldn't he be allowed to enjoy it? Pale hands gripped his shoulders hard and without ceremony the ox began thrusting. Kyou grunted at the force and then began pushing back. "Is that all you got?"

Hatsuharu laughed deep and low. "What a dirty little bitch."

Kyou almost regretted his flippant mouth as the ox proved equal to the task. The younger boy's hips slammed forward with the slap of flesh on flesh, grinding hard and fast. Kyou felt the ring of muscles burning as he was fucked with bruising force. His voice rose in frantic moans, unable to stay quiet. It was painful but just the fact that the ox was plowing into him made him horny. There was no substitute for having another person inside him; he hated how badly he had craved it, the contact of body against body. Jealousy and shame had burned inside him every time he saw the other males, for the thoughts he had about them.

"Moan for me, kitten. More. Let me hear you," Hatsuharu grunted.

Kyou had no problem complying. He let all the primal sounds of pleasure past his lips without worrying about silencing himself with a pillow. He wished his hands were free; he wanted to wrap his arms around his lover and dig his fingers into pale flesh, rake his nails over it, leaving red marks behind. Hatsuharu smirked down at him like he could read his mind, hips still pumping so hard between the cat's legs that he set the headboard to rattling. A light sheen of sweat was building on pale skin and he was breathing hard. The ox's eyes fell shut just for a moment, his rhythm faltering and then he stopped completely. When he opened his eyes, they were unfocused and soft. "Ah, kitten. You almost made me cum too fast."

Kyou blushed at that. The ox was still deep inside him, keeping him stretched wide. Heat radiated between their bodies. He expected the ox to resume soon but movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him. Hatsuharu's head turned and he smiled. "Yuki." The grey-haired boy leaned over and they shared a kiss.

The cat clenched his fists as the rat climbed onto the bed to straddle him. Yuki smiled at him and his heart beat faster. Hands traveled over his chest, pausing briefly over his nipples, and that smile began to make him nervous. Yuki leaned over, face coming closer. "You may be on Haru's naughty list, but on mine you're marked 'nice.'" The lips that descended on his were warm and soft and Yuki's scent filled his nose. His mouth opened eagerly at the first touch of the other boy's tongue and they kissed gently. Yuki tasted clean and sweet.

"I really did appreciate your gift," the rat murmured against the cat's lips. "Though I think Haru is still a bit grumpy about it." A growl carried from behind the grey-haired boy. Yuki laughed, a low, devious chuckle that sent a pulse of warmth through Kyou's loins. He had never heard a sound like that from the polite, serious boy. The rat sat up, fingertips trailing over the cat's nipples. "Just let me take care of you."

Yuki grasped the cinnamon-haired boy's erection, aiming it upward. Without hesitation he began lowering himself onto it, enjoying the shock on Kyou's face. The head slipped between his cheeks and bumped against his lubed anus and then strong hands were on his hips. The ox pushed hard and he moaned raggedly as the head popped past his muscles and then he was sliding all the way down the shaft.

"Payback," Hatsuharu murmured in his boyfriend's ear. Yuki's breathing picked up as he adjusted to the swift penetration but the ox was already helping to distract him with kisses over his neck and shoulder. After a few moments the broad hands on his hips began urging him to move, up then down, guiding firmly. Yuki moaned softly as he was filled over and over. He stared down at his lover through half-lidded eyes; the cat's own eyes were closed, hands fidgeting as he mewled.

Hatsuharu laughed against his boyfriend's ear, breath warm. "Feel good, kitten?"

Kyou's eyes opened and he looked like he was trying to reply. The ox chose that moment to pull back and slam forward again. Kyou cried out piteously, hips bucking, causing Yuki to echo his cry. Hatsuharu laughed again. "Two for one." Yuki elbowed him in the ribs. "I'll be good now."

Yuki braced his hands on broad tan chest and began to move again. Kyou's reactions delighted him; the cat's face was so expressive and his pleasure showed plainly. His slim hips moved steadily. Kyou's length was shorter than Haru's, but he was definitely gifted with girth; he had never felt stretched so wide. They stared at each other, eyes glassy with lust. "Kyou," the rat said softly, "Tell me how to please you."

Ruby eyes widened. "What?"

Yuki ground his hips hard, glad that Haru's solid weight was behind him as he leaned back. The ox's hands glided over his hips and belly, up and up until they were brushing over his sensitive nipples. He pushed into the touch, but his boyfriend was only teasing him, hands returning to his hips, urging him to move again. "How do you want Yuki to ride you, Kyou? Hard? Fast?" Yuki was glad the ox was speaking for him; the length inside him was proving to be distracting.

Kyou was having a hard time thinking past the roil of emotions churning through him. Yuki was moving on top of him, eyes closed, his face conveying his pleasure. His lips were parted as he panted. He was beautiful and it felt so good, so warm and good, and Haru was still inside him, stretching him open. His nails bit into his palms. He managed to choke out one word.

"F-Fast."

"Is that how you like it when you do it to yourself?" Hatsuharu asked, voice teasing.

"Yes," the cat moaned piteously. Yuki was picking up the pace, thighs flexing ceaselessly to impale himself. His hands clutched at Kyou.

The ox made a sensual growl in his throat at the thought of Kyou jacking himself off. He would love to see that some day. He watched Yuki's back as he rose up and down, breath coming faster. He only wished he were in a different position so he could see it all, but he wasn't willing to remove himself from Kyou.

The cat tensed, feeling like every muscle was growing tighter. Each breath felt like a gasp; it was ecstasy. He didn't know if he could last much longer. He was mesmerized by the movement of the boy riding him; the rat's cock bobbed and his skin was flushed. Kyou could feel it rising inside him, about to boil over. "Wait...wait..." he groaned, thighs jerking.

"That's right, Kyou. Give Yuki your cum," the ox rumbled. He drank in every sexy little moan with delight and then the cat was crying out, body bowing upward. Hatsuharu's fingers dug into tan thighs, he was more than ready to continue taking the cat.

Yuki ground himself down on the cat's cock, breathless with pleasure as his lover writhed beneath him. He felt the length within him swell as Kyou ejaculated, marking him with his seed. By the time the bound boy had finished, the rat was ready to blow.

Yuki rocked forward onto his knees, pulling free of his lover's softening length. He braced his hand on the top of the headboard, the other going to his own erection. He guided it to just above the cat's lips; at that moment he felt like he had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He stared down into ruby eyes, almost trembling with tension. "Please..."

Kyou's eyes widened. His body was tingling with the aftermath of cumming _inside_ someone else, and now the rat was staring down at him and pleading so sweetly. The other boy had never asked him "please" like that before. Without a word his mouth opened and just as quickly it was filled. The flesh was smooth, the taste a combination of salt and musk, just the way he remembered it. Slim hips pushed gently forward and back and forward again, trying to hold back but their owner was drowning in pleasure. Yuki's breath hitched, both hands now throttling the headboard.

Kyou's tongue rasped along the underside, pressing hard, and was rewarded with a breathy groan. He attacked incessantly from there, trying to wring as many sounds from the rat as possible. Soon the rat was fidgeting, moans coming steadily like praise for the cat's skills. Then Yuki jerked, almost gagging Kyou. "I'm cumming!"

Just as suddenly as the exclamation passed the rat's lips, Kyou's mouth was flooded with pungent, salty fluid. He almost choked on the abrupt flow of semen but he was able to recover. After the rat's cock gave a final jerk, Kyou swallowed his lover's load. Yuki pulled back, cock glistening with saliva; he smiled down at the cat, radiant with afterglow. "Thank you, Kyou," he murmured. His fingers trailed over tan chest as he slung his leg back over and stood. "But now I have to turn you back over to Haru." The rat almost smirked. "Kitten."

Kyou's body gave a jerk as the word and that smile startled him. Hatsuharu let out a lascivious chuckle. "Oh, kitten. You didn't think I could watch that and _not_ get riled up, did you?" The ox leaned forward again, placing his hands on either side of his lover's shoulders. "Time for round two," he murmured.

This time the ox started slow and gentle, surprising the tensed cat. Hatsuharu planted kisses over the cat's collarbone, lips dragging over the skin. Kyou bit his lip, trying not to show how much he enjoyed it, but when a tongue touched down he couldn't help it. He squirmed, pushing back against the ox's hips and his lover gave a deep groan. Kyou answered, desperately excited to hear the ox in the throes of passion, which in turn served to make the younger boy's hunger worse.

Hatsuharu bit down on the cat's neck, sucking viciously as he pounded into the bound boy. Suddenly Yuki was on the other side, tongue, mouth and teeth working alongside his boyfriend's on tan skin. Kyou cried out for them so beautifully as he was fucked. Finally the ox reared up, cock rutting hard. His fingers dug into tan thighs mercilessly and he snarled as he ejaculated, filling the cat with his semen. Even as he was coming down, Yuki was untying their lover; he gave a half-hearted growl but didn't interfere and eventually he pulled away, filled with self-satisfaction at the sight of his cum leaking from Kyou's stretched hole.

The cat himself lay limply on the bed, dazed and exhausted, eyes closed. Yuki had curled up next to their lover, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Hatsuharu made a sound of approval and after getting up to switch off the lights, lay down next to Yuki, adding his arm to the rat's, and fell into a contented sleep.

–

Kyou stared into the dark, heartbeat fluttering. The sound of the other two males' breathing seemed like the loudest thing he had ever heard. It was unbearable.

Slowly, and painstakingly so, he rolled out from beneath the two heavy limbs. He looked over his shoulder at his two naked lovers, confusion roiling through him. He felt guilty yet still he stood, trying not to disturb them.

And almost fell, barely managing to catch himself with a wince. His backside thrummed with pain and his asshole felt like it was on fire. He grit his teeth, cursing the ox. Despite the younger boy's promise Kyou defied it by putting one foot in front of the other and walking—or maybe _limping_ was a more appropriate word—to his closet. He took out a black turtleneck to cover the marks he knew decorated his neck; he was glad that at least it was winter. Getting a pair of familiar khakis on was more of a challenge and the pain was pulsing by the time he managed to fasten them.

Before he left he set out a small black box on his nightstand with Haru's name written on a tag, heart tripping in trepidation, and then he turned tail and fled.

Albeit slowly.

–

Hatsuharu rumbled in disappointment when they woke to find the cat gone from his own bed. Yuki echoed the sentiment with a sigh. He had thought for sure that after the night they had spent together Kyou would have accepted their advances but it seemed the cat was still as skittish as ever.

His violet eyes followed Haru's arm as it reached over him. The ox palmed a little black box; Yuki immediately recognized the handwriting of his boyfriend's name on the tag as Kyou's. He watched, full of curiosity, as pale fingers snapped the lid up.

Hatsuharu held his breath as he lifted the shining object from the box: a knuckle-to-knuckle sized Celtic cross ring, white gold chased with black with a small red gemstone at the center. Inside the curve of the ring, Yuki's name was engraved.

"It's beautiful, Haru," Yuki murmured. "Kyou definitely nailed your sense of style."

"There's something missing, though." Grey eyes met inquisitive violet. "Kyou's name." Then he chuckled deviously. "Do you think he'll get mad if I get 'kitten' engraved next to your name?"

Yuki laughed. "You can ask him that at your own peril."

* * *

><p>AN: I promise I'm still working on other stuff, I just keep switching between a whole load of junk; last night I was working on the next chapter to "Million Little Pieces." My time has been a bit limited as my house is struggling through financial issues, so please stick with me!

This is random, but I'm trying to reach out to a particular reader atm. I recently got a review from "justine theresse" and I want to reply, but there was no e-mail attached or way to contact this person, so please e-mail (keirdark at live dot com) or PM me from a FF Net account so I can get in touch with you! :)


End file.
